


I Feel It Too, Don't Worry

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Canon Era, I don't know what the premise for this is just that it wouldn't get out my head, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: “I’ve noticed you wondering, Burr,” Alexander said. “You come and stand in the doorway, stare at me for a moment as I work. Those quiet moments before you leave for the night are some of my favorite you know. You always seem so curious, so concerned.” Alexander chuckled. “In awe.”Aaron snorted. “I’ve never been in awe of you in my life.”“That’s a lie and we both know it.” Alexander’s tone was more challenging, more familiar. Aaron stood straighter, rising to meet it.





	I Feel It Too, Don't Worry

Aaron felt the power running through his veins, thrumming under his skin. He held his hands out in front of him, examined the skin of his palms. Nothing looked different, but he felt so much. The spark was there, inside of him, and he had nothing to show for it. He inhaled deep, felt the breath rush down his throat and fill his lungs, his chest expanding. He curled his hands into fists, watched rather than felt his nails dig in sharp. Aaron pressed down harder, wondering what it’d be like to see blood swell up, curious if then he’d be able to see the energy flowing through him.

The blood didn’t come. He forced himself to relax, unfurled his fingers, observed as his first finger lead the way. Aaron exhaled, the breath he had been holding in his chest coming out shaky. He looked up, hands still outstretched in front of him. Alexander stood before him, candlelight flickering against his eyes, a smirk on his lips. Alexander raised a brow and said nothing. He was waiting, perhaps for the first time, for Aaron to speak. For him to start something. It was up to him to set the tone of this moment, of the rest of their interactions. Perhaps for the rest of his life.

He swallowed, tongue feeling too large for his mouth. “Is that what you feel like all the time?” Aaron asked. “This, this,” he looked back down at his hands and splayed his fingers out, “I feel like I can do anything and yet there’s nothing I can bring myself to do. I feel frantic, like I’m buzzing. Do you hear me now? I’m rambling.” He looked back to Alexander. “What is this?”

Alexander smiled, dangerous, and said, “Yes.” It was the coolest Aaron had ever heard his voice. “Do you understand now?”

Aaron nodded, bringing his hands to his sides, fingers brushing the fabric of his coat. As time passed, as the feeling wasn’t quite so shocking, starting to fade into the background, he felt the urge to move. It was propelling him forward, and despite how exhausted he had felt only moments before – before Alexander had done this to him – Aaron knew that trying to force rest upon himself would be a fruitless endeavor. It was as if his mind was opening up, so many more of Alexander’s actions making sense for the first time. Those that had left Aaron brimming with questions before now seemed logical.

“What is this?” He asked. “What did you do to me?”

Alexander took a step forward and crossed his arms across his chest. “Nothing that will have a lasting effect.”

He shifted his weight onto his toes and then back onto his heels, a slight rocking motion. The smallest outlet for the energy still filling him. “Why did you do it?” Aaron was sure Alexander could see the curiosity in his eyes - the need to know. 

“I’ve noticed you wondering, Burr,” Alexander said. “You come and stand in the doorway, stare at me for a moment as I work. Those quiet moments before you leave for the night are some of my favorite you know. You always seem so curious, so concerned.” Alexander chuckled. “In awe.”

Aaron snorted. “I’ve never been in awe of you in my life.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it.” Alexander’s tone was more challenging, more familiar. Aaron stood straighter, rising to meet it.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” he said.

Alexander shrugged. “I like the sound of my own voice.” He stepped closer. “But I did it because I wanted you to know what I felt like – why I am the way I am. I know you’ve wondered, had the question in the back of your mind anytime you disapprove of an action, wanting to know why I didn’t take a moment to think it through.”

It did make sense, the impulsiveness. This feeling of being able to conquer the world, the heightened emotions – a dangerous combination. For the first time, Aaron wondered if Alexander’s reckless acts were out of a lack of preservation, or a sense of knowing that nothing would be able to take him down.

“How?” Aaron asked the question that still hung between them. The why made sense, something Aaron could understand. He had watched Alexander for years, knew the man craved a sense of belonging, to shake off the feeling of wearing a mask to fool those around him. It was a selfish act, Aaron knew, but it came from a place that he understood very well.

Alexander circled him, heels clicking on the wood flooring in a rhythm that matched the pulse of whatever Alexander had done to him.

“It doesn’t take much,” Alexander said. “All I have to do is want someone to feel like this, and they will. I’ve never done it before. I was wondering if it would work. It was one of the last things my mother gave me.” Alexander looked at him, an odd glint shining in his eye. “You’re my first, Burr. And I hope you’ll be the last. I’m a selfish man, and this has always been something that’s been mine.”

“Until now,” he breathed out.

“Until now,” Alexander said, still circling him, heels still clicking in that aching rhythm.

Alexander stopped behind him. Aaron stared straight ahead, hyperaware of everything around him and doing his best to remain still. He needed to stay still. Alexander took a single step closer to him, breath hot on the back of his neck. “So, Burr,” Alexander asked. “What do want to do with this? This knowledge? This feeling? You could ruin me, you know. Find some superstitious folk who have a grudge against me, rally a cry. A crowd. A riot.”

People were all too willing to believe in curses. Aaron focused on his breathing, the steady in and out, the air filling his lungs with each intake of air. “I could,” he said. “But I’m not going to.”

“I know.” Aaron could hear the arrogance dripping from Alexander’s words, but it only warmed him.

Aaron matched Alexander’s tone. “You want me to understand. You see me as someone who could stand with you.”

Fingers brushed against the cuff of his sleeve, not yet touching his skin. “Yes.” He could hear the smirk in Alexander’s voice – it was always amazing to Aaron just how expressive Alexander could be. “This is one of my few decisions that can’t be considered impulsive. I’ve wanted to do this for years, Burr. There was something about you from the beginning that called out to me.”

Alexander’s fingers brushed against the delicate skin of his inner wrist and Aaron jolted - the sensation unfamiliar and shocking to his core. He swore he could feel the spark run up his arm to pierce his chest. He gasped and Alexander’s rich chuckle filled his ears. 

“I feel it too, don’t worry.” Alexander said.

“Oh, really?” Aaron asked, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Alexander’s lips brushed against the back of his neck and Aaron jumped again - this time the sensation stronger, resonating through him in a new way. Alexander’s grip shifted to grasp his hand - touch burning.

“Oh yes,” Alexander whispered. Another kiss was pressed to his neck, firmer this time, more purposeful.

Aaron felt the urge to take action, to turn around and see how Alexander would react when put on the defensive. For so long, Aaron had ignored those urges - believing them too sudden and too primal to be of any merit. 

He twisted his wrist out of Alexander’s hand and turned around. Alexander’s eyes were glittering with their usual mischievous light, a smirk playing on full lips. Aaron matched it, mirroring Alexander. He was sure that even the candlelight didn’t soften the slight edge around him, no longer disguised. Aaron stepped closer to Alexander, the smallest space separating them. 

Aaron raised his hand to cup Alexander’s cheek. Alexander was letting him, he knew, but Alexander leaned into his hand, eyes still shining bright. Even such a gentle touch was invigorating, alighting his blood like fire. A moment passed like that, soft, sweet - a touch between a long-married husband and wife who had yet to fall out of love. 

Alexander’s gasp was music to his ears when he moved his hand into the roots of Alexander’s hair and pulled, yanking Alexander’s head back, exposing Alexander’s throat. Aaron bent his head down and kissed along the exposed skin, nibbling along Alexander’s jaw. He stepped closer, Alexander’s body pressed hot and close to his own. 

Desires of the flesh were not foreign to him, but this was something new. The depth and urgency of this wanting, of needing to have Alexander under him, moaning and gasping his name. It was an intensity with which Aaron was unfamiliar, but one he welcomed just the same.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked. He tightened his grip in Alexander’s hair and walked forward, pushing Alexander up against the wall, pressing him to it. There was a hardness pressing against his hip, and Aaron reached down to press his hand against it. 

A wrecked sound left Alexander’s lips, and Aaron wanted more - wanted to know what Alexander sounded like when there was bare skin and not layers of fabric. “Yes,” Alexander said, eyes squeezed shut. “Yes, this is what I wanted.”

Aaron bit down on Alexander’s throat, hard and long enough to leave a mark - a claim. An image filled his mind of his teeth growing sharp and long, and what it’d be like to have the skin break and to want to taste the spilled blood. He pulled away, chuckling, and looked at Alexander’s face, his heart racing in his chest, ribcage expanding with each breath. 

Alexander’s hips were pressing up into his hand, seeking pressure and friction. Aaron pulled his hand away, moving to Alexander’s side, running his fingers along the seam of Alexander’s fine jacket. “Is this how you wanted it?” he asked. “Or did you picture it differently?” He pressed his lips to Alexander’s the touch lingering, the sparks still present. “How do you want me, Alexander?”

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Aaron wasn’t supposed to be burning for Alexander Hamilton, wasn’t meant to be planning on taking the man apart in the dead of the night. He had planned on going home. But, this desire and immediate satisfaction, the brilliance of living in the moment, was so much more appealing when the potential consequences of every actions weren’t filling his mind. It was so much easier this way - better. 

He pressed his lips to Alexander’s again, this time biting down, satisfaction curling within him at Alexander’s small, high-pitched whimpers. He pulled on Alexander’s hair again. “So,” he asked. “How do you want me?”

Alexander’s beautiful eyes stared back at him, thousands of words that even Alexander couldn’t say. “I thought this would go very differently,” Alexander said, voice low. “But oh lord, Burr, as long as you get your hands on me soon, I don’t care.”

He took his hand from Alexander’s hair and went to run his fingers along the buttons going down Alexander’s front. “Is that so?” He undid the first button, more confident in that motion than he had been in anything ever before. “But I want you tell me exactly how, Alexander. Use your words.” He undid another button. “You’re good with your words.”

Alexander swallowed. He took in a deep breath. Aaron undid another button of Alexander’s waistcoat. Alexander’s hands were balled into fists at his side, and he exhaled a shaky breath. “Burr,” he said, voice sounding broken. “I need you to break me. Break me down until you’re the only thing I can think of.” Alexander barked out a laugh. “I thought I’d be leading this, thought I’d get you on your knees.”

Aaron undid the last button and pulled his hands away. He looked up at Alexander. It wouldn’t be so bad to kneel before him, fill his mouth and nose with the taste and scent of Alexander, have Alexander moaning and gasping and saying his name above him. “I could,” Aaron said. He moved his hands to Alexander’s hips and squeezed. “I could get down on knees and take you into my mouth just as you pictured.”

A high-pitched noise left Alexander’s throat, but he shook his head. “No,” Alexander said. “I need to feel you, Burr. If this is the only chance I get, I don’t want to forget it. I want you in my bones.” Alexander leaned his head back against the wall. “Please, Burr. Anything. There’s always so much. I need you to make it all go away until it’s only you.”

Fire filled Aaron’s chest, more intense somehow than everything else flowing through him. He smiled, mind filling with images, wondering what it’d be like for Alexander to belong to him alone, even for a short time. 

Aaron stepped away, and Alexander’s eyes flashed with disappointment. He chuckled and said, “strip.”

“What?” Alexander asked. 

“You heard me.” He clasped his hands behind his back, standing in place and watching as Alexander moved to shove the jacket from his shoulders, followed by his waistcoat. Alexander’s long fingers were working on untangling his cravat when a plan settled into place in Aaron’s mind. 

It wasn’t long before Alexander was bare before Aaron, loose hair framing his face. He was beautiful. Aaron felt the energy flare through him, intensified by his desire for the man in front of him. Alexander was beautiful, and he’d look even better moaning while bouncing on Aaron’s cock. 

Aaron lifted a hand and circled his finger in a motion for Alexander to turn around. Alexander’s face expressed confused, but he did as he was told, even going so far as to lean forward and brace his hands against the wall, kicking the pile of fine fabrics to the side.

Alexander’s smooth skin was marred by old, faint scars - patterns and lines that had Aaron’s fingers twitching to trace along. He took a step forward, and watched the muscles in Alexander’s back tense in anticipation at the sound of his shoe on the wood floor. He raised a hand to Alexander’s shoulder, smiling at the low sound Alexander made. His hand was flat to Alexander’s skin, and Aaron could feel the energy pooling. He dragged his hand down, fingernails scraping lightly, until his hand settled around Alexander’s hip, and squeezed. Alexander was soft in a way that had Aaron longing to litter his skin with marks and bruises.

He pushed Alexander’s hair to the side and pressed his lips to the back of Alexander’s neck. He stepped closer and pressed himself along Alexander’s back, rubbing his clothed cock over Alexander’s bare ass. “Hmmmm,” he hummed. “I’m going to fuck you, I think.”

Alexander pushed back against him, and Aaron squeezed Alexander’s hip harder to hold him in place. “Stay still,” Aaron said.

“What if I don’t want to?” Alexander asked, looking over his shoulder.

Aaron chuckled and said, “then I leave.”

“You wouldn’t,” Alexander said, eyes narrowing.

“I would.” He backed away, but Alexander’s hand reached back to grab for his wrist.

“Don’t you dare,” Alexander bit out.

He pressed himself close to Alexander once more, still chuckling, and said, “of course.” Aaron pressed his lips to the side up Alexander’s neck, and left a trail of kisses over Alexander’s shoulder and down his back as he lowered himself to his knees.

Alexander gasped and asked, “what are you doing?”

Aaron moved his hands over the cheeks of Alexander’s ass and spread them and said, “I’m doing exactly what you think I’m doing. You wanted me on my knees, didn’t you?”

“Burr-” Alexander started, but cut himself off with another gasp when Aaron leaned forward and breathed hot air over Alexander’s entrance. “Burr,” Alexander tried again. “You’re actually, ah-” 

Aaron licked his tongue flat over Alexander’s hole before pressing his tongue in.

Alexander’s moan filled the room. Aaron should have known Alexander wouldn’t be one to be quiet. The sensations - the sparks of energy - seemed to run straight from his tongue to his cock. Aaron pressed the heel of his hand down to alleviate the pressure. 

When his tongue began to ache, Aaron pulled away and circled Alexander’s rim with his finger. “Do you have any oil?” he asked.

Above him, Alexander nodded. “I do,” he gasped out. “In my desk.”

Aaron shifted back to sit on his heels. “Go get it,” he said. “Place it next to you on the desk, I want you bent over it, facing this way.”

Alexander didn’t move for a moment, no doubt thinking over whether or not it’d be worth it to listen or push. Aaron lifted his hand and pinched the inside of Alexander’s thigh, “I told you to do something,” he said.

He pulled his hand away and Alexander moved. Aaron watched as he rummaged through the drawers of the desk, letting out a small sound of victory when he pulled out a vial of oil. Alexander looked up at him, glass bottle in hand, with a smile. Aaron raised a brow and looked down at the desk. Alexander bit his lip, but set the bottle down and bent over the wood, and looked over at Aaron.

Aaron rested his hands on his thighs and looked at Alexander, letting his eyes trace the long lashes and pink, swollen lips. Still beautiful. It was a shame it had taken Alexander this long. He itched to move, longed to get the heavy fabric of his clothing off of his skin and take Alexander, but Aaron stayed where he was. It ached to do so, but the wanting in Alexander’s eyes that intensified with each passing second made it worth it. 

A sweet whine left Alexander’s lips, and it was that sound that pushed Aaron to move, wanting to hear it again and again. Aaron stood up and walked over to the desk, running his hand over the wood, fingertips brushing against Alexander’s sides but no real pressure. 

He looked to the vial of oil to Alexander’s side - opened, not full. Aaron swallowed when the image of Alexander touching himself in this very room filled his mind. He picked up the vial and held it in front of Alexander’s face and said, “someone couldn’t keep focused, I see.”

Alexander’s eyes flicked up to Aaron. “with you so close, how could I?”

Aaron hummed, and returned to oil to its place at Alexander’s side. He ran his hand up and down Alexander’s back in a soothing motion. Alexander pushed into it and said, “Burr, I thought you said you were going to fuck me.”

He lifted his hand and brought it back down to swat Alexander’s ass. “I am,” he said. “Be patient.”

Alexander groaned. “How can I be patient when you’re so close? How can you be so calm?!” 

He knew Alexander was referencing the burn to touch and be touch that was filling both of them. Aaron chuckled and grabbed for the oil once more. “Practice,” he said. “Appearances can be deceiving.”

Alexander groaned again and pushed his hips back. Aaron chuckled and uncapped the vial of oil, spilling a little bit onto his fingers. 

“Patience is a virtue you have yet to learn,” he said. “I suggest you do so.” Aaron circled Alexander’s hole with his oil-slick fingers for a moment before he pressed one forward, it went in easy, Alexander loosened a bit from the previous attentions paid. 

“More,” Alexander said. “Please, Burr, more.”

Aaron clucked his tongue, but added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch. Alexander moaned and pushed back. “What did I just tell you?” Aaron asked. “Patience.”

By the time Aaron had three fingers in, a stream of pleas was dripping out of Alexander’s mouth. “Please, Burr, please,” he whined. “Just fuck me already. I’ve wanted this for so long, you can’t keep teasing me like this. It’s so close, I could use your fingers alone but I want more than that, please-”

“Shhhhh,” Aaron whispered, withdrawing his hand. His own cock was aching, and he had to keep telling himself that the wait would be worth it. 

When he slid into Alexander’s tight heat, it was with a deep groan. It was perfect - better than anything he had experienced before. Aaron’s hand squeezed Alexander’s hip, and he slid in slow, pausing for a moment when he was fully seated. 

Alexander pushed back against him, hands pressed against the desk, and said, “please Burr, move.”

If he had thought the touches were a spark before, he didn’t have a word for what this felt like. It was as if he could feel it in every part of his body - the perfect friction, the feel of Alexander’s skin on his, the air filled with the sound of skin on skin and their moans and grunts, the taste of Alexander still strong on his tongue.

Aaron could feel himself getting close, and he reached around to wrap a hand around Alexander’s leaking cock, stroking in time to his thrusts. 

It wasn’t long before Alexander let out a shout and spilled over his hand, Aaron following soon behind with a deep groan. 

He pulled away, sitting down in the abandoned chair, chest heaving. A moment later, Alexander was sitting across his lap, face pressed to the side of his neck. Aaron wrapped an arm around Alexander’s waist and pulled his close, the spark no longer so demanding, more a comforting feeling. Soft lips brushed against his jaw in the faintest of kisses and Alexander said, “we should do that more often.”

Aaron chuckled. “We should.” He’d never be able to look at this room without thinking of this moment, thinking of what it felt like to have all his senses overwhelmed by Alexander. It’d never leave him, a permanent mark that would always have him wanting more. 

He looked down at his hand now resting on Alexander’s thighs, the energy still flowing through him invisible. “This isn’t going away, is it?” he asked.

Alexander shook his head. “No, it’ll always be yours. Mine. Ours.”

Aaron nodded. “I could learn to live with that.” Every feeling was amplified, it’d be an adjustment. But, with Alexander so soft against him now, the memory of the fire that had burned not long before, Aaron found himself looking forward to it. 

“Next time it’ll be you on your knees,” he said, mind already filling with possibilities.

Alexander snorted, but pressed closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me on my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
